The Story
I will be posting the story by each chapter that gets released. Sand City in the mountains Prologue Inticus stood at the ledge of a cliff. He looked out into the distant plain. A girl approached him and stood just inched away. She held a staff up to him. Inticus took the staff and aimed it down toward the valley. He held still for several seconds and then turned to the girl. “how long has it been master?” the girl asked him. Inticus gave the staff back to the girl. “I’m not sure.” He responded. Inticus walked past the girl and looked down at a small boy. The girl picked up the young boy and held him in her arms. She cradled him in one arm and held the staff in the other. Inticus leaned over her and glanced at the boy. Inticus rubbed the boys head. The girl placed the boy in Inticus’ arms. He cradled the boy in his arms. “take care of him Ghia.” Ghia took the boy back in her arms. She turned and looked out into the valley. When she glanced back to Inticus he was gone. She looked back at the valley. Then she looked down at the boy. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “your father is gone. But he didn’t name you. I know, Porter Inticusa.”Ghia said looking out into the valley. She saw several objects moving among the trees. She held the boy closer to herself. She kissed the boy on the forehead. The his eyes shot over to the right. Ghia didn’t notice that Inticus was standing out of reach. He smiled at his son. “take care Porter.” Inticus said with a tear running down his face. Inticus disappeared into the forest behind him. Porter looked back at Ghia. She hugged him closer to her body. Ghia turned and walked over to the forest then entered it. Out from the cliff side came two giant lizards. Both of them sniffed the ground and followed Ghia’s tracks. They both entered the forest and sniffed twice this time. Both of them where in search of Porter. They all wanted him dead. 1 The storm had scoured the cliff ledge clean. All was silent, even among the beasts. Porter always made the journey for the water. He was always given the task of filling up the city’s water supply. He hated the job but was always given it. His older sister Ghia was fifteen years older than him. Porter was turning twelve tomorrow. Ghia never celebrated his birthday, nor did the rest of the city. Very few people knew of his existence. He was always kept in the house. Ghia gave him few gifts and never got any visits. Porter made it to the water pump. He placed his bucket in the pump the pulled the switch. Water poured out of the faucet. The bucket got filled and he stopped the switch. The bucket was the length of his arm span, and it was half that size for the width. The depth was at least two feet. His arm strength was good and strong. He always built up more muscle when he carried the full bucket. He carried the bucket back to Ghia. She took it and placed it on the counter. Then poured some into a glass. She handed it to Porter. “here you deserve it.” Porter took the glass and took a sip, then poured the rest of it down his back. Porter passed the glass back to Ghia. Then he left with the money he needed to buy food. He walked down the street toward the corner store. He entered through the clear glass door. The bell above it rang as he entered. A man from behind the counter looked at him and then walked over. “what can I get ya?” the man asked. Porter looked down at his list. “I need some chicken and a bag of rice.” The man looked down at Porter. Then he walked behind the counter and picked up a chicken, still alive!, feathers in all. The man picked up the bag of rice and handed it to Porter. Then the man walked back to the counter and picked up a butcher’s knife. It was a weird sight for Porter because he was at a corner store, not a butcher shop. Then the man picked up the chicken and lay it on the table. He raised his knife and brought it down on the neck. The chicken went crazy and then fell on the floor. The head still lay on the table. Blood was all across the floor, and all across the table. Porter started having second feelings about this corner store. The man handed him the chicken. Porter crabbed it by the tail. “wait!” said the man. Then he cut the tail off of the rest of the body. “sorry.” Said the man while shoving the tail in his mouth. Porter walked back down the street toward the house. He was crossing the street when a car came to close and hit him. Porter fell on the ground. The car screeched to a stop. A man came out of the car and kneeled down at him. Porter had blood streaming out of his forehead. People started crowding around him. The one person that cared the most was Ghia. She came running out onto the street. The man from the store ran out too. He was still holding his half eaten chicken tail. Ghia leanded over him and placed her head on his heart. She still heard his heart beat. She picked him up and brought him over to the side walk. Ghia pulled out her cell phone and dialed three numbers. Then she place the phone to her ear and started talking. “yes, a car hit him.” Then the paused, leaned over and read the street name. “Burton and Kendall.” She yelled into the phone. “yes the head, the forehead.” Then she hung up. Ghia started to cry and then she turned. The sound of fire sirens rang out among the streets. A fire truck pulled up next to them and then three men came out. They raced over to Porter and started working on him. Then the ambulance pulled up and two men pulled out a yellow stretcher. The fire men placed Porter on the stretcher. They were able to stop the bleeding, but he was still knocked out cold. The ambulance doors shut and they raced off. Ghia turned back toward the crowed, but when she looked every one had already left. The ambulance and the firemen were gone. Along with the crowed. Ghia picked up the bag of rice and the chicken, then she started walking back to her house. When she got in the house there was already a man there. He looked at Ghia and then walked closer to her. “I doubt that you are Porter Gohn Inticusa?” Ghia stared at the man. “I have a letter for him, tell Porter that we need him.” Then he handed Ghia a letter. She took it into her hand and then opened it. She read the letter in her head and then dropped it. “you can’t do this.” She said yelling at him. But when she looked back up the man was gone. Ghia quickely picked up her phone and dialed the number of the hospital. Then she raised the phone up to her ear. “yes, Porter Inticusa.” Ghia raced over to the hospital. She raced through the polished glass door. Then she stopped at the front counter. “I need to visit Porter Inticusa.” The lady behind the desk looked up at her. “and what is your name.” “Ghia Inticusa.” “ID please.” “oh right away.” Then Ghia handed her the ID card. “and your driver’s license.” Ghia took out her driver’s license and handed it to her. Then the woman handed Ghia back her ID. The lady scanned the License and then handed it to Ghia. “he is in room 112. Thank you Ghia.” Ghia walked up to a door. On the door was three numbers, 112. Ghia took a deep breath and then opened the door. Porter was lying out on the bed. Blankets covered his entire body, except for his head. Ghia walked over to him and looked at his forehead. There was a long cut across his forehead. It was black in the middle and read along the edges. Porter moaned and opened his eyes halfway. Ghia ran up t him and gave him a huge hug. Porter stared at her. Then he hugged her back. The doctor walked in and then stared at Porter and Ghia. He tried not to show his face but he walked over. He held up a huge needle and then laid it onto a table. “pardon me Porter and Ms. Ghia but I will need you to leave.” Ghia stood up and then looked back down at Porter. She turned to the door and place a letter down on his table. The doctor allowed Porter to read the letter before his shot. Porter read the letter in his head; Dear porter Inticus, You have been chosen as one in few to go on a quest for a lost city. We hope that you will be able to join us please Porter we need you. But beware one thing Porter, Nephelim. They are one of your worst troubles. They will eat flesh and they burn everything. So please show up to; Philadelphia SE and East Avenue N That is Your only hope. ----- Grandorphan Balenue Porter scrunched the paper into his pocket. Then he shot up from under the blankets. He raced out of the room and bumped into Ghia. “we need to get to Philadelphia and East Avenue.”